Beautiful
by TheBoondocksStories
Summary: Set on how Riley Freeman's friendships and life crumble when he joins a gang and ignores his friends. [Riley X OC]
1. Blaire

**Note:** Riley and Blaire are in the Cover Image. Sorry that she looks like a hoe. (She looks the same just doesn't wear those types of clothing.)

** I do not own the image anyways.**

* * *

_Information about my OC.._

_Blaire Geans is a 15 year old girl who is secretly extremely self-conscious about her body and hides this by being very flirtatious towards boys. _

_Well, one boy in particular. _

_Blaire's figure is thin, with little curves here and there. She has long, thick eyelashes and cornrows covered in beads that reach just below her breasts. _

_Blaire's best friend is Riley Freeman, they have known each other since they were four. Blaire was thankful that he pulled her hair that day at the park. _

_She had a distant relationship with her dad, which led to a rough upbringing after it was just her and her mum. But Riley, and Cindy, were always her shoulder to cry on. _

_Blaire likes shopping, playing basketball, teasing Riley and looking 'fly.'_

_She hates looking at herself in the mirror and remembering all the cruel words her father said about her, she also hates it when a bad memory from her childhood comes up; (being emotionally abused etc.)_

_Her family moved to Woodcrest [from Chicago] a few months after Blaire was born, and her parents divorced when she turned 11._

* * *

**That's all about my OC! Chapter One will be up either tomorrow or the next day.. Kind of gave up on my other fanfic.**


	2. Chapter One

**Note:** Riley and Blaire are in the Cover Image. Sorry that she looks like a hoe. (She looks the same just doesn't wear those types of clothing.)

**I do not own the image anyways.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_.._

"Yo Blaire! H-Hold up, damn." I shout out to her and run over. "Why you gotta run from a nigga?" I push her lightly and she smiles.

"Cause, I aint waiting around for your ass after school." She keeps walking.

"Can't you just help a nigga out and come with me to the party tomorrow night?" I beg.

"No Reezy. I'm not goin'. I have shit to do." She starts walking faster.

"Stop runnin' from me! I'mma pick you up, aight?" I grin cheekily.

"I won't be home." Blaire turns and looks at me.

"Don't lie to a nigga." I push her again, except a little harder. She smiles again.

"Whatever then." She mumbles.

"Aight, see yall ass tomorrow." I chuckle and watch her walk away. She looks cute, she wearing a green sweater and black skinnies. She stole my black wife beater too. It's like a dress on her.

"Riley!" Huey beeps his car. I stumble over, still lost thinking about Blaire.

"Alright, nigga. I'm here." I get in the car.

"Who was that?" Huey asks as reverses out.

"My girl." I grin.

"Bullshit. She was running from your ass." He drives.

"Nah, she wasn't. She in love with me." I look out the window. The rest of the car ride was silent, not the gay ass awkward silent. The comfortable one.

Later that night, I walked down the stairs quietly, I didn't wan' get caught.

"Riley! Where you goin'?" Grandad called out. I grumbled and walked to the door.

"I'm goin' out.. Shoppin'.." I yelled back.

"Get me my orange juice, boy!"

"Yeah.. Aight." I closed the door. I walked down the street quickly, heading towards the group of boys waiting for me.

"Yo. I got cha paper." I called out quietly. The boys turned around a smiled.

"Aight, how much did you sell?" One of them asks. I look around before giving them the money.

"All of it yo. $300. Check it homie." I smiled smug. They counted the notes and nodded.

"Coo'. Maybe yo ass will be good in Saints." One guy spoke up. "Later, lil nigga."

I turned around and walked back the way I came. I was nearly home when I saw Blaire's house; her bedroom light was on and I could see her shadow re-doing her cornrows.

"Psh, yo! Blaire!" I called out quietly. Her shadow looked around then she pulled back the curtains.

"What is your dumbass doing? Go home." She smiled. I shook my head, then I felt water on my face. It's starting to rain. Shit.

"I aint going anywhere, I wan' talk." I put my hands in my pockets.

"It's starting to rain, Riley. Go home." The rain got heavier and heavier. By now, I was probably drenched.

"Can I come in?" I asked, looking up at her beautiful face.

She turned and looked around, then nodded.

"Stay there." She whispered. After a few minutes, her front door opened and she signalled for me to come in.

"Be quiet." Her hot breath tickled my face, it smelt like mint. I followed her up to her bedroom. I was cold and soaking wet. I was standing in her bedroom looking around when she came in with a towel.

"Take off your jacket." She mumbled. I sat down on her bed and took it off. She gave me my towel, and I dried my face and arms.

"I'm tired, let's sleep yall." I yawned and laid down from where I was sitting.

"No, my mother will kill you if she see's you here." She smiled and sat with her legs crossed next to me.

We talked for a little longer, I forgot what we talked about though. I was tired.

"The rain has stopped. Go home now." She giggled. "Why you gotta do that to a nigga?" I smiled and stood up; grabbing my jacket.

"Because, I'm tired." Blaire batted her eyes at me. She led me down the stairs to the front door and watched me from the doorway as I walked down her driveway.

"Oh, Riley?" She called out and walked over to me. I turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah, _baby_?" I chuckled and she blushed and slapped my arm softly.

"Thanks for coming to visit me." She whispered before kissing the tip of my nose. Then she walked back into her house and shut the door.

I closed the front door door behind me and turned around to see an angry Robert standing there.

"Dang it, boy! Where you been N where's my juice?!" Grandad growls.

"Store was shut." I said.

"Go to bed! Read or something." He grunted as he walked away.

I stumbled up to my bedroom and kicked off my shoes, then I fell on my bed and closed my eyes; thinking about the kiss.

"I know where you went." Huey mumbles.

"Shut up, nigga!" I faced the other way.


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_.._

I waited outside the school gates and looked around, where this nigga at, man?

"Yo Reezy, yall comin'?" Cindy asks.

"Psh, nope." I smile smug.

"You cold as ice, Reez." She laughs and keeps walking. I don't know who I'm waiting for, either Blaire's ass or Aiden, one of them niggas from last night.

"Sup G?" I hear a familar voice, I turn and see Aiden.

"Yo, nigga." I look at him and smile, still feeling smug.

"Aye, sah we been thinking about whatchu did last night, na mean?" He scratches the back of his neck and I nod.

"Did yall ass wan' join us? You be gettin' all my dope though."

"Pfh! Hee hee, yeah, my nigga!"

"Aight, I'll talk to yo ass later. I see ma girl." He walked past me. Damn nigga, it was that easy, aye? I hadn't even realized Blaire walked straight past me too.

"Yo, Blaire! Wait up!" I walked after her.

"What do yo ass want?" She looked at me.

"Aw, you cold, Blaire." I pushed her playfully and she laughed.

"Nah, I was just kiddin'. Who was that guy?" She gave me a suspicious look, then smiled like it was a joke.

"Ah, no one. Just my nigga." I say as we walk into the crowded halls. Mm, Blaire looked more then cute today; but I dun wan' say tha word. She was wearing a loose, baggy white shirt with an aqua denim, mini skirt and her cornrows were bouncing as she walked.

Then the bell rang and she looked at me.

"Aight, well I'mma still pick yo ass up tonight so wear somethin' sexy." I wink and she blushes and walks away.

..

I shove my hands in my pockets and walk around the school with Caesar.

"Why yo ass aint hanging out with Huey?" I kick the small stones on the ground.

"Cause he is with Jazmine, like always."

"Is you jealous?" I get ready to burst out laughing.

"Psh, nope." He mumbles. We keep walking and cursing niggas off until I see Blaire in the distance, talking to someone.

''Aye, you see that girl ova there?" I point to Blaire and Caesar nods.

"That's ma girl." I smile cockily.

"Look's like yo 'girl' gettin' winded up by some nigga." Caesar chuckles and I squint to see some black nigga tryna get close with Blaire.

"Aw, is you jealous?" Caesar bursts into fits of laughter.

"Shut up, nigga." I glare at him. "C'mon, let's go see her."

"Nah, you go. I'mma go see Huey."

"Aight." I say before walking off. By the time I get to her, she's alone and the guys gone.

"Who was that guy?" I look at her and then watch the guy walk off.

"Ah, no one. Just my nigga." She teases and copies what I said earlier.

"What did his ass wan'?" I take my hands out of my pocket.

"Why do you care?" She laughs.

"Cause, you're my territory." I growl. She smirks a bit and giggles.

"He's taking me out, sorry boo." She kisses my cheek ans turns to walk away but I grab her wrist.

"Nah, you aint, nigga."

"Why not?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Cause, you goin' out wit me. Tonight." I smile cheekily.

"Whatever." She shakes her wrist out of my grip and strolls away.

..

I walk down the street alone, Huey took his car with Jazmine in it. I had to go get Blaire who reckons she aint comin'. I was wearing a white shirt with my dark blue jeans and white air forces. Lookin' coo'. I walked up Blaire's driveway and knocked on the door, a few minutes later, she answered the door.

"Where yo mama at?" I walked inside.

"On a date. Why you here? I aint goin'." I followed her up the stairs.

"Yeah, you are. Nigga, get some clothes on; we leavin'." I sat on her bed.

"Fine." She huffed and opened her wardrobe. She pulled her shirt over her head and now she was in her bra and skirt. I pretending not to look but I could see her in the corner of my eye and she looked sexy. Blaire pulled down her skirt, then slipped on some kind of black dress.

"Is this okay?" She asked and I looked at her. Damn. She was wearing a tight black dress that had long sleeves and the dress was a bit higher then knee length. It looked like it was made out of the same thing as the white leggings she wore to school most of the time. I continued to stare at her.

"Riley?" She waved her hands in front of me.

"Sorry. Yeah, you look alright." I didn't want to sound too desperate. She pulled some black flats out of her wardrobe and put them on, then she continued to look in the mirror.

"Alright? I look alright? I look horrible! Look how fat I am!" She put her hands on her tummy and looked like she was about to cry. She wasn't fat. She was actually pretty slim.

"You aint fat. You're sexy." I looked at her from the bed.

"You think I'm s-sexy?" She blushed and looked back at me. I didn't dare to say anything back, I just nodded and stood up.

"C'mon, let's go." I walk to her doorway, she quickly adjusts her hair and then follows me.

"Who's party is it again?" She asks as we walk down the street.

"C-Murph's. I'on know." I kick stones. I don't wanna look at her, she's too sexy.

..

Cindy has a massive house, and there's heaps of people here too. The only lightsource would be the light in the kitchen or the disco ball and flashing lights set up around the house. I leaned against the wall next to Huey. Everyone was either drunk or drugged up; and most of them were dancing to the loud ass music.

"This is boring." Huey mumbles. "Where's Blaire?" He looked at me. I shrugged.

"I'mma go look for her." I say and Huey nods. I walk throughout the crowded house, looking Blaire. Shit man, where this nigga at? I walk past the kitchen, then turn back. I open one of the large doors that lead to the kitchen and I see Blaire sitting there on the counter alone.

"Oh, hi." She mumbles as she examines one of the many cans around her.

"What the hell is you doin'?" I lean against the counter across from her.

"Did yall know most of their food is beans?" She slided off the counter, still looking at the can.

"Did yall know I don't care?"

"Very funny. Can't you help a nigga out and take me home?" Blaire looked at me.

"Can't you help a nigga out and come outside and socialize then dance with me so we can kiss?" I say. Shit. Did I just say that?

"Oh." She replied. Then she stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft, wet kiss on my lips.

"Is that what you wanted?" She giggled. She knew exactly what I wanted and she thought she could tease me. I was about to reply when some nigga stuck their head through the door and asked for me. It was Isaac, one of Aiden's friends.

"Yall, whatchu want?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Get ya ass out here, you lying bitch." I walked up to the door and stepped outside. All the Saints were standing right in front of me.

"Yall ass didn't say you had a girlfriend. Especially Blaire." Aiden glared at me.

"She aint mine, yet." I glare back. "Why? Whatchu want from her, nigga?"

"Drop her. She a ho'. We'd rape her if we could." Isaac smirked. What the fuck? Rape? These niggas are crazy.

"Yall aint gone rape nobody." I balled my fists.

"Aight, fine. We won't. But drop her. She make you sensitive, that aint a good look, nigga." He stepped back. I thought for a minute.

"She making you look like a sensitive pussy! C'mon nigga, drop her. You can do better then that." He smiled. I nodded, "aight."

Aiden punched me playfully in the shoulder and then they all left. I turned around to go back into the kitchen but Blaire was standing in the doorway, looking at me.

"Are you gonna do it?" She mumbled, her voice almost cracking. She looked into my eyes and I stared back at hers; It was like she could see through my entire soul and see my answer. She shook her head and I could see the tears flowing down her cheeks within seconds.

"Get out of my way!" She pushed me out of the way and walked towards the front door before leaving me alone in the hallway while everyone else partied away.


End file.
